Sunshine sasodei
by ofmintandmocha
Summary: AU in which Deidara is bullied flowerchild who yearns for a friend and Sasori is a struggling punk who needs some sunshine in his dark life. Rated M for strong language.


_Yo. __ Okay, so first things first; I have no idea what I'm doing or where I plan to go with this. At al. The idea just popped into my head & I took out my iPod & like starting typing. That is how Sunshine was born. :') So anyways there's a possibility I just might abandon this fanfic. I guess I'll put it up for adoption to whoever is willing to write this. Who knows? I may actually finish. I sure hope so. _

_This is a tribute to my first otp, Sasodei. They are the couple that started my whole journey of yaoi and tumblr and fangirling and gah. So many things… my other otp, sasuino, did not become canon (really, kishimoto? Really? Sasusaku? Ew. Excuse me while my corneas burn & I barf). _

_Anywho, this is an au so there will be no puppet Sasori or mouths on hands/chest for Deidara. No immortal Hidan or paper skin Konan. Or (sadly) sharingan for itachi or tobi. There is, however, flowerchild!Deidara and punk!Sasori. Like am I the only one or does anyone else imagine Sasori being all protective over Deidara while he makes his cute flower crowns and them and like them being all cute. Fdkljfkldjflkdjfjdssslk. Gahhhh, my feels someone shoot me. *sobs*_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just the plot and storyline. If I did, sasuino wpuld have been a canon, the akatsuki would all be alive, and Sakura would be dead. :D but alas, I do not…**_

_**This is not edited. There will be loads of errors, so please bear with me. I'll fix them some other day when I'm not feeling lazy. **_

Chapter One (Deidara's pov)

.

.

.

.

.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm my racing heart as I stared determinedly at the bright blue metal doors of Amegakure Academy.

_You can do this._

_You can do this._

_You got this._

_You totally got this._

_You can-_

"Hey, watch it, faggot!" A familiar voice scowled, before a force shoved me forward from behind.

I stumbled, narrowly missing conking my head against the wall. My books had flown out of my grip and were scattered all around the dirty floor.

"You're such an idiot," the voice continued. "Who the fuck stands in front of the school like a dumbass?"

I wobbled back to my feet and turned, coming face to face with someone I had been hoping to avoid. Takashi.

His coal eyes bored into mine as he went ahead with his verbal abuse. "I don't even know why you bother showing up. I mean, no one likes you. No one. Nobody would give a flying fuck if one day you didn't show up. So why don't you do us all a favor and just kill yourself already?"

Tears prickled my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I knew what Takashi was saying was true; no one did care. None of the people in the crowd that had gathered bothered to disagree with him. Nor did they stop him. That hurt the most.

Instead I stared at my fallen books that were getting stepped on by other students. There was a huge foot print on my physics textbook and pages from my math homework were scattered all around.

"Are you fucking listening to me, you faggot?" Takashi snapped, bringing me back to my cruel reality. "I swear if you're ignoring me, you'll regret it…"

I whimpered. " 'M sorry, un."

"Didn't I fucking tell you to stop with the stupid 'un'?!"

Around us a small crowd had formed. Most people were watching with silent glee. Others looked bored. This did happen daily after all.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. I fought not to say un again. I couldn't help it; I had a speech impediment. But I didn't want to risk making Takashi more furious.

"And what did I say about those pathetic flower crowns?" He sneered, grabbing my precious crown off my head taking a few strands of my blond hair with it.

"N-no! Please!" I cried desperately. I made a wild launch for my flower crown and Takashi sniggered holding it high over my head. He was a good inches taller than I was. I'm only a measly 5'8.

"Awww, does little Dei-dei chan want his stupid flowers back?" The dark haired male taunted,

My cheeks burned with humiliation. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? "P-please, un."

Without batting an eye with remorse, Takashi tore apart my flower crown in front of me. I made a choked sound, wheezing out a choked sob as I stared helplessly at the falling petals. I felt as though my heart was being crushed with them in my bully's grip.

I remembered how I spent all day yesterday at the park searching for the perfect blue flowers to make my creation. It was all for nothing.

Takashi shook his head at me in disgust, letting the remains of my flower crown fall to the floor limply. "That's what you get for being such a twink!" He shoved me down, momentarily knocking the wind out of me.

Mocking laughter buzzed in my ears. Instantly I was pulled back up by my tie and was face to face with my worst nightmare. His face was quite blurry from the tears in my eyes but I knew it was him.

"Fucking faggot," He hissed in my ear. The cold voice sent shivers down my spine. "Just die already!"

A sharp pain sprung on my left cheek and I dropped to the ground again. Full on sobs were erupting from me now. They were impossible to hold back; I was like a volcano spewing hot lava. Someone in the crowd yelled out, "Nice one!" while others crackled. I just wished this torture would end already.

"Hope that teaches you a lesson, fag," Takashi spat venomously. With one final kick at my ribs he turned on his heel and left taking the rest of the on lookers with him. The show was finally over.

I lay there curled in a fetal position until the last bell rang. All the lingering students had gone to class ignoring me. It was okay, though; I was already used to it. I was invisible. It still hurt, nonetheless. _Takashi's right_, I though bitterly. _No one wants you._

Eventually my tears creased and my pain numbed enough so that it was bearable. I got to my feet and gathered my mangled possessions, limping towards the building to get to the restrooms.

I never understood why Takashi bullied me. Was it because of the flower crowns? Was it because I was gay? Flower crowns were what made me happy; what made me, me. I felt as though they protected me from the world. Sort of like a shield from their harsh insults and cruel words. A barrier. They prevented me from obeying their words and just ending it. Flower crowns gave me hope.

I finally reached the restroom. My lungs were burning and my muscles cried for a break. I staggered to the mirror, flinching at my reflection. My waist length blond hair was matted and tangled. I spent almost two hours last night brushing it to perfection. But as always, my achievement were all for nothing. Tear streaks were visible on my grimy cheeks, my sky blue eyes glowed a dark red from my recent cry feast- not to mention my eyeliner was smudged. My bangs that usually covered the left side of my face were parted and revealed a purple swell.

All in all, I resembled a raccoon that's been run over five times by a truck then drowned in a river.

I tried my best to fix my appearance, with little luck. My uniform- a white dress shirt, red tie, and black trousers- were ripped and soiled. All the while my head felt empty, missing the familiar weight of my flowers.

I couldn't go to class. Not without my flower crow. I wouldn't be able to bear their jabs. I bit my lip, cursing at the fresh batch of tears that were forming on cue. Why couldn't I be stronger? Why must I be so weak? So pathetic.

Grabbing my things I navigated my way to the fields of the school. The hallways were eerily quiet as everyone was already in class for first period. I could feel the echo of mocking laughter and pointless gossip bouncing of the walls.

I managed to dodge patrolling teachers and made it outside, immediately heading for my usual spot. I stumbled upon it back in freshman year when I needed a place to hide from Takashi. I'm a junior now and I'm proud to say it still does its job well.

My spot is hidden behind the big oak tree all the way behind the track. The tree's branches curve just so, so that it covers everything behind it and gives off the perfect amount of shade on hot days. There's a small meadow there too. I love leaning back against the oak and weaving new flower crowns, just watching the gentle breeze dance between the grass blades and rustle leaves.

No one has ever been back here, so to say I'm shocked when I find someone laying on the grass is an understatement. My eyes widen and I let out an embarrassingly girly, high pitched squeak.

The stranger's - a boy- eyes snap open, meeting with mine instantly. We stare at each other silently and I blush madly.

He has shaggy hair with messy bangs brushing his eyes, it's a vibrant shade of fiery red. It compliments his ivory skin well. Muddy brown eyes are half hooded- maybe from sleep?- giving him a very sexy, bedroom look. His features are sharp; perfect nose, strong jawline, full lips. It was if he was sculpted from a master artist.

I should be intimidated; any normal, sane person would. The redhead has a thin, black lip piercing on the right side of his bottom lip, in the sunlight two black earrings glint from each of his ears. Tattoos adorn his muscular arms, running up and down. I can see the beginnings of another tattoo peeking out from under his uniform shirt (the first few buttons were open). Instead, I can only think of one word to describe this man sitting in front of me; beautiful. He's a tattooed angel.

I look away once I finally regain my senses and realize I probably look like a gaping creep. I can feel my face burn up a darker shade of red, probably giving Red's hair a run for its money. _Oh Kami_, I thought to myself. _He's gorgeous! What do I do? Run? No, no. think, Dei, think!_

A deep honey like masculine voice pulled me out of my hyperventilating thoughts. "Hey."

"H-hi, un." I stammered, meeting his gaze shyly. _Nice going, Dei! Real smooth_.

"I'm Sasori."

Umm so that's all I got for now… R&R?


End file.
